The fight,The good news,The bad News,The door,The phone calls
by caskett09013
Summary: Beckett sat on the lounge,wearing one of his big over sized jumpers,oh how she loved wearing his clothes,her cheek still wet,her eyes still full of tears,he stormed out,had she lost him forever,it had been two hours,her eyes didn't leave the door,she reached over for her phone,she was shaking as she dialled his number.
1. Chapter 1

Beckett sat on the lounge,wearing one of his big over sized jumpers,oh how she loved wearing his clothes,her cheek still wet,her eyes still full of tears,he stormed out,had she lost him forever,it had been two hours,her eyes didn't leave the door,she reached over for her phone,she was shaking as she dialled his number.

"You have reached Richard Castle,sorry I can not take your call"

Beckett hanged up the phone,but she wasn't giving up.

12 precinct.

"Hey Becks"  
"Epso is Castle there?"  
"Something wrong?"  
"No,bye Espo"

Alexis

"Hey Beckett"  
"Hey Alexis"  
"What can I do for you?"  
"Have you seen or herd from your dad?"  
"No I'm still mad at him"  
"Alright thanks"  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing"

Maratha.

"Katherine darling"  
"Hey Maratha,have you seen Castle?"  
"No darling,something wrong?"  
"It will be fine"

Castles office phone.

"Hello"  
"Oh hey Gina"  
"Oh it's you"  
"Look Gina,have you seen Castle"  
"No I have not seen Richard,but if you do"

Beckett hanged up the phone.

Old hunt.

"Hello,the old hunt"  
"Hey Joe,have you seen Castle"  
"No I haven't seen Mr Castle,but if I do I"ll tell him to Call you"  
"Okay thanks Joe"

Beckett was asleep on the lounge,when her phone buzzed,she woke up in a rush.

"Castle"  
"No Sorry Miss Beckett,it's me Tony"

Beckett sighed loudly.

"I'm sorry Miss Beckett"  
"It's fine,have you herd anything"  
"Yes"  
"Really where"  
"That's the thing Miss Beckett,it's good and bad news"


	2. Chapter 2

"Kate,Kate,Kate,Kate"

Castle said as he woke up ,a nurse was at the end of the hospital bed.

"Mr Castle"  
"Where's Kate?"

Castle said in a angry tone.

"Clam down,Mr Castle"  
"Where is Kate?"  
"Mr Castle"  
"Just tell me where my Kate is?"  
"Who is Kate?"  
"My fiancé"  
"Okay,Mr Castle we will find your fiancé,what's her last name?"  
"Kate Beckett"  
"Okay,Mr Castle do you want to know why you are here?"  
"No..no..I just want to see my Kate"

Beckett was wearing her red coat,white top,black jeans and black high heels,Beckett stood in the hospital looking puzzled,why was he here?.

"Excuse me dear,you look a little puzzled?"  
" I was looking for my fiancé,Richard Castle?"  
"Are you Kate Beckett?"  
"Yes,where is he"  
"Room 220"  
"Thank you,what happened?"  
"Mr Castle,was drink driving,when I went to check on him,he woke up saying your name Kate"  
"Would he remember what happened?"  
"He wouldn't answer any of our questions,all he said was he just wanted his Kate"  
"Okay thank you"

Beckett walked up the hall,Beckett froze at 220,she took a deep breath and pushed the door open closing it behind her,she saw Castle lying there.


	3. Chapter 3

Beckett went to kiss him on the cheek,when she smelled perfume,it wasn't hers,it wasn't Alexis and it wasn't Martha's,she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Kate what's wrong?  
"Who is she?"  
"what?"  
"Castle don't play dumb,who is she?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Castle I can see her lipstick and smell her perfume"  
"Kate you now I would never cheat on you"  
"Oh so you decided to put lipstick on your cheek and put girl perfume on that makes a lot of sense Castle"  
"I'm trying out a new look"  
"Castle this isn't a joking matter"  
"I tried to push her off me"  
"You know I don't want to do this right now,I spent two hours looking for you,I called everybody,I nearly had a search party looking for you till I got the call,while I was going crazy searching for you,you were hooking up with some other woman"

Beckett walked to the door,she said something as she opened the door.

"you know Castle I thought you had changed I guess not"

as as she shut the door behind her,she let the tears come down her face,as she slid down the door,it hurt him to hear her cries.


	4. Chapter 4(final chapter)

Castle was siting in his bed,he called out to Beckett who was in the bathroom.

"Kate?"

Beckett stood at the bathroom door,with her hair in a messy bun,a long grey top and her toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

"What"  
"Come here"  
"what for?"  
"Cause that's where we sleep?"  
"No you sleep here,I sleep in the guest room"  
"Why are you sleeping the in the guest room?"  
"Cause,I'm still mad at you"  
"Please just come here?"

She went back into the bathroom,spit out her toothpaste,and walked to her side and stood there.

"What?"  
"Please sleep here"

She wanted to she really did but than she remembered the wall,she had put up the wall to protect her from getting her self hurt,he had one arm stretch out,he looked at her in his big puppy eyes.

"Please Kate"

She took a big breath.

"Fine"

She pushed the sheet back and climbed under it,she felt his arm wrap around her waist,his other arm was wrapped around her stomach,she wasn't going to lie,she loved it when he did that,he kissed her on the cheek.

"Is..is..she prettier than me"  
"Nobody is as pretty as you"

He said still focused on her cheek.

"Why did you do it than"

He sighed,he turned his head and looked into her eyes.

"Look Kate,I was upset,about our fight,so I went to a bar,I only had a couple of a fan came sat next to me she start to kiss my cheek trying to turn my head,all I could think about was you and how stupid are fight was,how stupid I was,I was that drunk I tried to drive and than I remember everything going black,do you believe me,please say you do"

Beckett placed her hands on his face,she gave him a kiss on the lips.

"We need to work on it,okay"  
"Sure"

She gave him a quick kiss.


End file.
